


I Never Told You

by Tegan_Jovanka



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt Blaine Anderson, M/M, Manipulation, Stalking, Supportive Kurt Hummel, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan_Jovanka/pseuds/Tegan_Jovanka
Summary: Set during Season 4. Kurt and Blaine are over.  Blaine can’t cope -  he’s feeling alone and knows it's all his own fault. He went to Eli's house that night, he put himself in that position. It doesn't matter what he wanted. He has only himself to blame...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Eli.C, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago, when these episodes first aired. The scenes never sat right with me - Blaine cheating on Kurt with some guy he hardly knew, it was so OOC. The scene during the Grease production episode when Blaine tried to talk to Kurt bothered me even more. So... I wrote this. I didnt have anywhere to share it at the time so just left it. I found my old draft in my files and thought I'd share it now. Its a multi chapter story that wasnt quite finished so if you want me to write more I will! Anyway, enjoy.

Blaine was sitting in the choir room, feeling more alone than he ever had done in his life. He stared into space, the only sound he could hear apart from the hustle and bustle of the corridor beyond the choir room door, was his own heart beat. 

He ran a hand through his gelled up hair, yet again swallowing down the tears that were threatening to spill.

He forced them back. No more tears. He had no one to blame for this but himself.

He knew he'd messed up. He knew he'd lost everything. In one stupid night. 

Why did he ever go round there? What was he even thinking?

It didn't matter how many times he asked himself, he never had any answers.

It was an hour before the rest of the Glee kids would get there for their latest class. They were deep into sectionals rehearsals and they were working harder than ever. Well, the rest of them were. Blaine hadn't been able to concentrate on Glee since the break up. Since _that_ night. He hadn't been able to think about anything else. Every moment, all he could see was Kurt's reaction when he'd told him - and then when Kurt had come back with Rachel for the school production of Grease, he had looked at Blaine with such hatred. Such anger. _Such disgust_. And how could Blaine blame him for that? He'd gone there, to that house. He'd known the guy was interested in him. He'd known what could happen. He deserved everything that had happened to him since. He deserved to be hated.

The other Glee kids had hardly said a word to him since they'd found out. Yeah, they'd been sympathetic about the break up, and what a mess he was in. But then word had gotten around that he cheated - and he certainly hadn't been low enough to deny it. What would have been the point? It was true. He had cheated. Saying sorry a million times wouldn't change anything. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. He's broken the one person who loved more than life itself and for what? A sordid one night stand with a guy he hardly knew? Yeah - he couldn't forgive himself so why the hell would anyone else?

Why would Kurt ever want to know him again?

Why did Blaine think he could ever _explain_ himself to Kurt? What the hell was that all about? What did he think would happen? Kurt would listen to his pathetic excuses, feel sorry for him and fall in love with him again? Why should he? Blaine wouldn't listen. What could Blaine every say to make it better? He'd texted Eli, he'd gone round his house. He'd had those drinks with him, had gone into his room... It didn't matter that...

_"Blaine?"_

Blaine's head snapped up and he swallowed when he saw Will Schuester had joined him in the room, holding his papers for the coming lesson in his right hand.  
Will moved further into the room, and closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

Blaine instantly stood, hands raised almost in defence. "Eh, Mr Shue? Do you mind if you leave the door open, if its okay? I'd prefer it."

Will frowned and then opened it again. "I just thought you wanted to talk. You don't seem yourself..."

Blaine smiled bitterly and then sat back down, head in hands. "Myself? And who am I exactly? A selfish asshole who hurt the love of his life because I felt jealous that he had a new life without me? Is that who I am?"

Will looked down. "Blaine, I know it's hard. I know you miss Kurt. But its only been a few weeks. It'll get easier..."

Blaine shook his head. "It won't. It can't. It'll never stop hurting. I'll never stop hating myself for what I did to him."

Will walked over to him and took a seat beside him. "I wish you'd stop beating yourself up. You're a kid, Blaine. It doesn't feel like it now but there will be others who make you feel the way you felt with Kurt... you just have to give it time."

Blaine turned and stared at him. "Would you feel like that if you lost Miss Pillsbury forever?"

Will took a deep breath. That was a fair point. He wasn't doing a good job comforting the boy but what could he say? He was he supposed to pick Blaine up and get him out of his depression?

_Especially as Will was only too aware they didn't have a chance of winning Sectionals without Blaine at his best..._

"Blaine," Will said softly. "You don't even know that this is forever. Kurt is angry right now, he's hurting. But that won't last forever and if something is meant to be, it will be." He gave him a hopeful smile. "But until then, you have to keep going. Take each day, you know? Show everyone that you are stronger than this... and you _can_ keep going..."

He offered him one of the papers. "I got a solo planned for you this week. Its perfect for you. I'm even planning on using it for Sectionals if you're happy."

Blaine glanced at the song on the sheet. " _Mr Brightside, The Killers."_ He smiled, despite himself. "I like that song."

Will nodded. "Yeah, I know. It'll be good for you. Get yourself back in the saddle. Do you wanna run through it before the others get here?" He glanced at his watch. "We got some time."

Blaine let out a sigh. “I guess.” After a beat, he shrugged. "If you want to."

And he got to his feet, taking the sheet paper from Will.

Will gave him a big smile then, and clapped a hand on his back. "Good man."

Blaine's reaction was immediate.

He jumped back in alarm, into the chairs behind him, sending them crashing over. He only just managed to stay on his feet as he whirled around, grabbing for his jacket. 

He was very careful not to go near Will again.

"I.. uh..." He stammered. "Mr Shue, I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't."

Will reached out for him again. "Blaine.. What..."

But Blaine was already making for the door. "I gotta go. I can't do this today.."

And then he was gone, leaving behind a very concerned and confused Will Schuester.

Will dropped his sheets down on the piano and put his hands on his hips.

_Well done Schuester, that went well._

After a pause, he picked up the sheets again, sorting through them. And then, looked up again. Blaine was one of his kids. He was a part of Glee. Yes, he'd done wrong. Will had been just as annoyed about what he'd done to Kurt as everyone else but Blaine was there NOW. 

Whatever Will had to do to help him, he'd do it. And yes, because Will wanted to win Sectionals. But that wasn't the biggest part of it. Not even close. The boy clearly needed help. He needed to refocus. 

He got out his laptop and sent a quick email to one of his colleagues and waited. After about five minutes, Sam Evans came rushing in, throwing his bag on the ground, as normal. "Hey Mr Schuester, they said you wanted to see me before class?

Will nodded. "Yes thanks, Sam. I need your help."

Sam blinked. " _My_ help? With what?"

Will cleared his throat.

"With Blaine."

Sam threw him a look. “Why not ask Finn?”

Will sighed. “Because he's away this week and you're closer to Blaine anyway. Aren't you?”

Sam shrugged. “Guess I am, yeah.” He moved closer. “Well, what do you need?” 

They spoke softly, and privately, away from enquiring looks from the other kids, who were now filing in.

Blaine himself finally re-appeared. He went to his normal place at the back, away from the others, who apart from the usual uncertain glances, left him alone. Only this time, Sam couldn't stop watching him.

He took in the nervous fidgets, the total disinterest in what the others were doing. 

Just how unlike Blaine he was being.

Mr Shue was right. 

And Sam would do all he could to help.

~*~

It wasn't until Glee club was over that Sam had a chance to even speak to Blaine. As had become the norm over the last few weeks, Blaine kept to the back, not speaking to anyone, hardly singing. Of course the rest of the members had noticed – how could they not? Blaine had gone from being out front to being as far in the background as it was possible to be. No one had spoken to him. To be honest, it was all still very awkward. Most of them loved Kurt. They were on his side in all of this. After all, Blaine had cheated. And as far as they were concerned, it was as simple as that.  
And Blaine didn't see any reason to make them think otherwise.

Because there was no point. What was done was done. He couldn't go back and change it.

Finally, it was Artie who made his way over to Blaine before Sam had a chance.

“Hey man, we're going to Breadstix now if you wanna come?”

Kitty instantly looked up. “Cheat boy will only bring the rest of us down, Artie. If he wants to wallow in his own self made doom, that's up to him. Me, I wanna have a good time.”

Artie threw her a unimpressed look and then turned back to Blaine. “Mercedes and Santana are in town. We were gonna meet up. You're more than welcome. Looks like you could do with some cheering up is all.”

Blaine managed a grateful smile but shook his head. “Thanks Artie but I'm not in the mood tonight.” 

Artie sighed. “Yeah but Blaine--”

Blaine cut across him. “I don't want to ruin all of your nights. Please, go have fun. We'll catch up tomorrow. Promise.” He smiled. But it didn't reach his eyes.

Artie however seemed satisfied. “You can bet on it. Take it easy man, see you tomorrow.”

Blaine watched as Artie and Brittany, giving Blaine a friendly smile, headed out of the door. Kitty waited, eyeing Blaine.

“They don't want to be honest with you, so I will be. No one wants you here. We've been carrying you for weeks. Before you were annoying but necessary. Now, you don't even want to sing. It's like you're a ghost. So you had a bad break up. Well honey wake up, you caused that yourself. So either grow up and get over it, or go back to your posh school. Maybe they actually want you there. Because in here, you're just the trash that broke Kurt's heart.”

And with that, she headed out with a swish of her hair. She didn't look back. 

Blaine stared after her for a moment. He knew what Kitty could be like. Knew what she was like. But he still hadn't expected her to be so cutting, so cruel. Maybe he should have done. And he knew she was right. No one wanted him there. Not one of the people he used to call his friends. Okay, Artie was kind. But he had clearly been put up to that by someone, probably Mr Shue. They did still need him after all, even if Kitty didn't get that. They needed him to win Sectionals. But Blaine couldn't care less. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should quit New Directions. Hell, maybe he should quit Mckinley completely. He had friends at Dalton, he belonged with the Warblers. It wasn't as though he had anything to stay at Mckinley for. And besides, everything was a trigger. Everything he saw, touched, everyone he spoke to reminded him of Kurt. And reminded him of what he'd done. Why did he want to stay there to remind himself of any of that?

He looked up, and was surprised to see Sam waiting by the door.

Blaine frowned. “Aren't you going out with the others?”

Sam shook his head. “Don't feel like it. I wanted to check on you.”

The other boy shrugged. “I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry about me.”

Sam eyed him. “I guess you do think I'm an idiot then.”

Blaine blinked. “What? No! Why would you say that?”

A pause. “Well, you're lying to me... Only an idiot would think anything about you now was “okay”, Blaine.”

Blaine flinched at that. “I ruined my whole life, Sam. I'm not going to be filled with the joys of Spring after that, am I?”

“No..” Sam agreed. “But I think its more than that. And I'm not the only one. You don't even participate in Glee any more and to be honest dude, we need you.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. “If that's why you are pretending you care Sam, you may as well go...”

Sam was growing frustrated. “Blaine, what do you mean, pretend? I thought we were best friends! Don't you realize how worried I am? There's something wrong with you man and you won't even talk to me and let me help...”

“Did Mr Shue put you up to this...?” Blaine began, only for Sam to interrupt him.

“Don't give me that crap! This isn't about Mr Shue, or Sectionals, or Glee. It's about you and the fact you won't even _look_ at me...”

Blaine shook his head. “We're done here. If you want to help me, Sam, then leave me alone...”

Sam balled his hands into fists. “Where are you going... I haven't...”

And he grabbed Blaine by his arm.

Blaine froze immediately. 

_”Don't touch me!”_

Sam, to his surprise, saw that the other boy was trembling. He let go of Blaine at once and stepped back, hands raised.

Blaine swallowed hard. All the color had drained from his face. He didn't speak, but kept his head bowed and slowly recoiled away from Sam.

The blond couldn't believe how small Blaine looked. Small and vulnerable.

There was a beat between them before Sam finally broke the silence, speaking softly. “Blaine, something has happened... Will you please tell me?”

Blaine finally seemed to recover but he wouldn't look at Sam.

“You startled me, that's all. It's cool, Sam. Really. Sorry I was so over-dramatic. Its been a long few weeks.”

Sam didn't look convinced. “Blaine, do you swear there's nothing else wrong. It's just the break up eating away at you?”

Another small pause. And then:

“Trust me, Sam. It's all good.”

Blaine walked to the door. “I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for caring. I do appreciate it.”

Sam nodded. “Sure.” He added quickly; “Oh and Blaine, what Kitty said to you, it wasn't true. You belong here, with us. Not at Dalton. You're one of us. Whether you're with Kurt or not. And you always will be.”

Blaine had to swallow down tears. He managed a small smile.

“Thanks pal.”

And then, he had to get away from there. He rushed down the hallway, not stopping until he was out of the doors and well away from the school entrance. He paused to rest against a wall by the gates, and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He steadied himself, taking a few gulps of air. After a moment, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he took his phone out and glanced at it, expecting the message to be from Sam. 

It wasn't.

_“Why so sad, beautiful?”_

Blaine shuddered, dread gripping him. He looked around him, trying to see if anyone was close by but he couldn't see anyone. There was some football players in the distance but they weren't taking any notice of him. He knew exactly who it was texting him. Who had been texting him for weeks. He choked back more tears and his hands shook as he hurriedly replied:

_“Leave me alone. I'll block your number if you don't stop.”_

He grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists as he waited for another reply. It soon came and this time he let out a sob.

_“Don't be like that. I'd be mad if you did block me, I'd miss you. See you soon.”_

Blaine whimpered softly. He looked around him again, trying to see the older boy he knew was watching him right at that moment. The boy of his nightmares:

Eli.

The cause of all of this. 

He switched his phone off and stashed it away in his bag, before running from the school grounds, and any watching eyes, as quickly as he could. 

He didn't hear Sam calling after him, his concern for his friend evident. Sam watched Blaine run, saw the fear on his face. Whatever was wrong with Blaine, he did clearly need help. That was obvious. So as much as Sam wanted to respect Blaine's boundaries and his wishes, how could he let this happen? How could he just stand by? What kind of friend would he be? So he had no choice. He had to do something and he think he knew what Blaine needed. 

Or rather... who.

Sam took out his own phone, scrolled down to Kurt's name and hit the button. As he waited for the call to connect, he felt a pang of regret. He was pretty sure Blaine wouldn't appreciate him interfering like this. But what else could he do? Something was seriously wrong and if there was one person in the world who could help him, it was Kurt Hummel.

If Kurt wanted to help him of course...

Finally, Kurt answered. “Hello, Sam?”

“Hey, Kurt. Sorry to bother you man.”

Kurt seemed surprised. It wasn't like Sam called him often. Or ever.

“Its fine. Is everything ok?”

Sam swallowed. _Here goes nothing._

“Actually Kurt, no it's not. I need your help... Can you come back here?”

Kurt was concerned now. “What's wrong, is it my dad? Did someone ask you to call me..?”

Sam shook his head as he answered, “No, man, your dads cool. Its all good. No one asked me to call... It's just... Blaine is acting real strange and I...”  
Instantly, Kurt's tone changed. “Sam, I don't actually care about Blaine right now. I've heard he's struggling and I'm sorry about that but I didn't do this to us... I can't just drop everything here because Blaine is upset. HE did this. He's just going to have to deal--”

Sam had heard enough. “Kurt, it's not just break up blues, okay? I wouldn't call you if it was. I'm sure he misses you like crazy but its something else.. something more. He's a mess, man. It's like he's losing himself and I don't know what to do... Kurt he's even stopped wearing BOWTIES.”

At that, Kurt did pause. “Really?”

Sam nodded hurriedly. “Yeah. And he's not interested in Glee at all. No solos, nothing. Mr Shue is worried too... Could you please come back and see him. Try and get him to talk? It'd mean a lot to me...”

Sam heard Kurt's deep sigh. He waited, hoping Kurt would detect the concern in Sam's words. Kurt apparently took his time, thinking it all over for a few moments before finally replying:

“Okay,” He accepted. “I'll be there at the weekend.”

Sam beamed. “Kurt, thank you. I know this will help him...”

There was still a coldness to Kurt's words. 

“Well I don't want New Directions to lose. So I have to help.”

Sam glanced down. _Cold_. “Yeah, man. Well anyway... thanks.”

“I'll see you in a few days. Bye Sam.”

And he hung up the phone.

Sam let out a big sigh he didn't know he was holding. Well, he was coming.

All Sam prayed was that he hadn't just made everything a hell of a lot worse.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone out there is enjoying this. Obviously I'm taking these characters to somewhere a lot darker than in the show so I hope you don't find them too OOC. I'll try and update again soon. xx

Blaine was sat alone in Scandals, toying with the glass of cola perched in front of him. He was very careful not to talk to any one, more than happy in his own company. Or unhappy, as the case was. He had considered going to Breadstix but seeing everyone – having to hold a conversation – he just couldn't face it. At least he could try and clear his thoughts when he was alone. He sipped at a coke, ignoring any smiles or looks that came his way from the customers close by. Some people he recognised, others he didn't. He kept his head low, hopefully sending out signals to anyone thinking otherwise that he wasn't looking for company.

The barman checked on him, asking him if he wanted another drink. He shook his head politely and the man went on his way. Blaine watched as couples danced cheek to cheek on the dance floor, his mind jumping back to when he had been with Kurt in this place, holding him close, both of them gently swaying to the music. He sighed and looked back down at his glass. It didn't mater where he went of course, there was always the memories. Sometimes, he wondered if the best thing he could do was just to leave.

When the first few bars of the next song started up, he gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. This was a song he never wanted to hear again. For numerous reasons.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong ._

He couldn't do this. He got to his feet, preparing to leave. He could go home and sink further into the darkness without having to hear songs that instantly made him think not only of Kurt, but also of the look on his love's face when Blaine let him know that something was seriously wrong between them... He was so lost in his thoughts, he was surprised when the man in the seat beside him spoke up:

“I thought this was one of your greatest hits...”

Sebastian Smythe was sat beside him, with that teasing smile. He was watching Blaine, tilting his head as he took a swig of his bottle of beer. “Long time no see.”

Blaine managed a small smile in greeting. “How are you, Sebastian?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Better than you, so I heard.”

Blaine looked down. “Well if you know it all, you don't need me telling you.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I never thought you'd actually cheat, Blaine. I mean, you turned ME down. I thought if you could resist this butt, you could resist anything...”

Blaine glared at him. “I get this would be a joke to you, Sebastian but I'm not in the mood to be the clown. You have a good night...”

Sebastian got to his feet quickly. “Blaine... wait... I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. I AM sorry about you and Kurt. I thought you guys were for the long haul. Please, don't rush away. Let me buy you a drink...”

Blaine waved away his offer. “No thanks. Look Sebastian, I appreciate the apology but I won't be good company...”

Sebastian shrugged. “You always are.” Blaine did blush slightly at that. Sebastian reached out and gently took his hand. “C'mon. Please. Just hang with me. I don't have anyone else right now and you'd be doing ME a favor. Not making me look like a complete loser. Please?”

And he gave Blaine his best puppy dog look.

Blaine rolled his eyes. And then perched back down on the seat. “I can't stay, Seb. I've got to work on a number for Sectionals...”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah me too, I got Warbler practice first thing tomorrow. I just had to get out and have a break, you know?”

Blaine did know. He closed his eyes and leaned back. “Most of the New Directions don't want to know me after what I did to Kurt.”

The other boy shrugged. “Its none of their business though, is it? It's between you and Lady-” He paused, with a cheeky smile. “Sorry, you and Kurt.”

Blaine gave him a look but then just buried his head in his hands. “They're his friends. They have the right to be angry.”

“I thought they were your friends too.”

Blaine didn't respond to that.

“Maybe if you gave them the chance to help you?” Sebastian noted. “And stop pushing everyone away.”

Blaine gritted his teeth. “It's not as simple as that. They've got reason to hate me.”

“Blaine, you're not the first guy in the world that made one stupid mistake. Stop beating yourself up. Its not healthy.”

“I should have stopped--” He started to say. And quickly broke off.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Blaine, what do you mean, you should have--”

Blaine shrugged indifferently though he was suddenly even more fidgety.

“I just meant it shouldn't have happened. But it doesn't matter how much I regret it. I doesn't change anything.”

Sebastian sighed and leaned forward. “Look Blaine. Time to fess up. I didn't come here tonight by chance. I wanted to see you.”

Blaine frowned. “Why?”

“Because we are ALL worried about you. The Warblers. None of us have heard from you for weeks. I went to the Breadstix and was told by Artie that you didn't want to be with them. I thought I might find you here.”

Blaine didn't appreciate his efforts at all.

“No one asked you to care.”

“Well, that's not your decision.”

Blaine let out a weary sigh. “I've been busy. That's all. There's no big deal, expect for the fact I miss Kurt like I've lost a part of myself...” He broke off, and looked down. “But I did that. So, what can I do?”

“You can have a life. I bet Kurt is.”

“Good,” Blaine retorted. “He's not the one who messed up.”

Sebastian was done going round in circles.

“Tell you what. Come and dance with me.”

Blaine paused. He was actually taken aback.

He shook his head.

“No, thanks. I don't think so.”

Sebastian got to his feet and very gently took his hand. “It might do you some good. No strings attached. Just two friends having a dance.”

Blaine again went to say no and Sebastian shushed him.

“What harm can it do, Blaine?”

Blaine opened his mouth to argue some more, saw the look on Sebastian's face, and then shrugged. He managed a faint smile. “Okay, one dance. If it means that much to you.”

And he allowed Sebastian to take his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

As Animal by Neon Tree began to play, Sebastian danced round Blaine, doing silly moves, actually getting the other boy to laugh. And Blaine realised it was the first time he laughed in a long time. He shook his head as Sebastian continued to salsa around him, and then made shapes with his hands, until finally moving closer to Blaine. They swayed together and Blaine was actually relaxing and enjoying the freedom the dance was giving him to all of his troubles.

And then Sebastian rubbed up against Blaine, moving up and down him in a flirty style.

Blaine swallowed hard, his smile faltering.

He stopped dancing and backed away. “I have to go...” He told Sebastian.

Sebastian furrowed his brow. “What?”

“I have to GO!” Blaine yelled, before hot footing it out of there as quickly as he could. He left his jacket on his bar seat, not concerned about it. He just had to get out of there. He needed air.

Sebastian called after him but he had no luck. Blaine either didn't hear him or made out he didn't. Muttering under his breath, Sebastian went back to his seat to grab his own jacket, and then saw Blaine's. He picked it up and headed out after Blaine, just praying that he could catch him.

Blaine was walking up and down in the car park right outside. He was trying to calm his breathing, desperate to compose himself. He could still feel Sebastian's hands on him and he KNEW Sebastian hadn't meant any harm. Okay, perhaps in the past, he had. He had nearly blinded Blaine the year before after all. But this had been a different Sebastian, a caring Sebastian. He had just wanted to cheer Blaine up. But it didn't change how it felt.

_The two of them close together, hands all over his body. Writhing together._

_That voice whispering in his ear while those hands moved even further down his body. He doesn't want it. This is going too far. Kissing was one thing, that held felt nice. Wrong but nice. But this... this wasn't right. He had a boyfriend. He loved Kurt. He pushed the hands away. Or tried to. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He moaned softly, trying to say no, but no sound came out._

_He has a boyfriend. He doesn't want this._

_He whimpered as his boxers were slowly pushed down and those hands were touching him.. there..._

_Why couldn't he move?_

_That voice, whispering again. Forceful. Controlling:_

“ _That's it Blaine, just lie back. You'll love it...”_

“Blaine!”

Blaine was forced out of his memories by someone calling his name and he opened is eyes to see Sebastian standing a little way off from him, holding out his jacket. Blaine sighed, nodded, and took it. “Thanks,” he said softly.

Sebastian was staring at him as he pulled on his jacket. It made him even more uncomfortable. “Blaine, do you wanna go talk somewhere more quiet?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, it's fine. I'm fine. I want to get home.”

“You keep saying you're fine, but...”

“I could do with the walk, it'll help me.”

“It's a cold night.”

“Yeah, it'll help me think. Clear my head.”

Sebastian was clearly not happy with the idea. “I can take you home. My car is just parked up over there. Let me give you a ride...”

Blaine glanced over at the car, and then gave him one shake of his head. “No thanks. I like the walk.”

Sebastian tried to keep arguing but Blaine cut across him.

“Honest, Sebastian. Stop worrying so much. You got your own problems. Like beating us a Sectionals.” He forced a small smile. “Good luck. And tell the rest of the guys I said hi. And that they don't need to worry about me. Later.”

He gave him a wink, and then turned and took his leave. Hurrying away as quickly as he could.

Sebastian watched him go. “Yeah sure,” he whispered. He took a swig of his beer and, with one last glance over Blaine, he headed back inside.

~*~

“ _Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine...”_

As Blaine walked, as quickly as he could possibly could, he sung to himself. It helped him to think, and relaxed him. This was a spooky neighbourhood late at night when alone. Blaine was already regretting not taking Sebastian up on his offer. But he knew the reason why. The real reason. Nothing to do with clearing his head.

“ _Gotta gotta be down, Because I want it all...”_

He didn't want to spend any more time with Sebastian because he knew how much it would hurt Kurt. Blaine couldn't help but almost laugh at himself, he was so pathetic. It was a little late to worry about Kurt's feelings now. He should have worried more about him before he went over to that damned house...

“ _It started out with a kiss, How did it end up like this?”_

Blaine stopped dead. He couldn't help it. The pain just seemed to overpower him. He wiped at the tears and wrapped a protective arm around his middle.

And then, he stopped. He'd heard something... or someone... close by. The sound of something rustling?

Was he being watched?

He looked around him, already feeling that dread deep inside gripping him. Please no. _Not again._ He whirled around, not seeing any one. No one walking, no cars... He was on his own. He broke into a run, looking over his shoulder, knowing he was still far away from his neighbourhood and relative safety. He wasn't looking where he was going and that's why he gasped in shock when he collided with someone dead ahead of him.

He began a muttered apology and then stopped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

Eli tilted his head, and smiled at him. “Hey baby. What's wrong? You look worried.”

The boy was a couple of years older than Blaine, and a good few inches taller than him. There was something very intense about him, almost sinister.

As was the fixed smile he was now giving Blaine.

Blaine swallowed hard, already balling his hands into fists. “Hi... Eli. I'm good, thanks. I was just heading home..”

Eli moved closer to him, blocking his path. Blaine recoiled away.

Eli's voice was like silk, dripping with honey. “Why haven't you been replying to my texts? I thought we could meet up tonight.”

Blaine stammered, “I... eh... I was at the bar. I didn't hear my cell.”

Eli nodded, his eyes flashing, though his voice remained smooth. “Oh yes, you were definitely at the bar. Did you have fun?”

Blaine felt the panic rising inside of him. “Fun..? I... What?”

“You looked like you were having a good time anyway. A drink and a little dance?”

Blaine eyed him nervously.

“You were there? You were watching me?”

Eli chuckled, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh there we go. Bringing it back on me. Don't change the subject, baby. Who were you dancing with? You two looked real friendly.”

“That's because he IS my friend. Which is more than what you are. So you can stop following me.”

Eli tilted his head. His voice was softer, more dangerous. “That's cold, baby. Don't be cold. You know how much you mean to me.”

Blaine couldn't listen to this.

“I don't mean anything to you and you mean nothing to me. It was one STUPID night. It was _nothing_. It didn't mean _anything_! Why can't you just leave me alone!”

Eli's smile completely faded. It was as though his eyes grew as black as night as he glared intently at Blaine.

“Nothing? It meant _nothing_ to you? Blaine, have you forgotten I was there for you when your boyfriend wasn't interested?”

Blaine swallowed hard. “No.. Eli... I didn't mean...”

“What exactly did you think I was? Some WHORE you could use and then discard? Is that what you thought?”

Blaine shook his head desperately. “No, Eli, please... calm down...”

“You don't answer my texts, you dodge my calls. Is that how you treat people who care about you, Mr Hotshot?”

Blaine shook his head desperately. “I didn't mean..”

Eli suddenly seized hold of Blaine by his arms, hurled him around and slammed him against a wall. Blaine grunted at the force of the impact.

“Who exactly do you think you are to speak like that to me?” Eli spat into his face.

Blaine cowered. “Eli, you're hurting me...”

“I wasn't the one offering myself to the first taker was I? That was you!”

Blaine cringed at that. “I didn't..” he whispered. “I didn't want sex that night... I told you..”

Eli smirked. “Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. You wanted it as much as I did.”

“I'm sorry, Eli. Okay? Please, let me go...”

Eli finally relaxed his grip and stepped away. His smile was back in place.

“You make me so mad, baby. You know why that is, don't you? You know how crazy you make me?”

Blaine nodded. But he couldn't meet his eyes.

Eli leaned in and kissed Blaine. He tightened his grip on the other boys arm.

Blaine didn't kiss him back. Eli didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't mind.

He moved back, and ran a finger down the other boys cheek.

“I'll call you.” He whispered.

He then turned and walked away, whistling a tune to himself, leaving a terrified Blaine to stare after him.

Blaine watched him go, closing his eyes tightly. He leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself down.

He didn't know what to do. He thought about calling Sebastian but what was the point? Sebastian couldn't do anything to help him. Blaine had brought this on himself.

After a moment, he walked on, staring straight ahead. Finally, he allowed the silent tears to slip down his face.

All that was going through his mind were three words, words he kept telling himself, that he couldn't argue with. Why would he? He knew they were true.

“ _You did this.”_

  
  


TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets more intense from here on. I'll trying to keep updating every few days. If you are liking this, I'd really appreciate it if you commented.

A few days had passed since that difficult conversation in the choir room. Sam had not had any contact with Blaine since, none of the kids had. Blaine hadn't been in school. The others had whined, complaining that Blaine wasn't taking Sectionals seriously. They had a point. It was two weeks away. Mr Shue was still hoping Blaine would take on a solo – he was the strongest all round performer since Rachel had left after all. They needed him.

Artie and Brittany had again approached Sam, suggesting they should visit Blaine's house to check on him. “ _Even though he's a Kurt wrecker_ ,” Brittany had noted. Sam had told them that he was dealing with it, and that it probably wasn't best for too many of them to get involved. They didn't want to ambush Blaine. That would only make things even worse.

Jake Puckerman had joined the conversation then, telling the elder members most of the guys were getting tired of Blaine and his “woe is me” act anyway. The guy cheated, and messed up his life, he'd informed them. It happens. It wasn't fair for him to screw it all up for the rest of them. Sam had agreed and told them to let him sort it.

And so he had agreed to visit Blaine's home. He wasn't used to going to the posh end of town though. It made him wish he'd cleaned his shoes. He had made up his mind not to accept any bull from Blaine this time. He knew something was seriously wrong with his best friend and he couldn't call himself the former Warbler's “best bro” for a day more if he didn't try to help him. To bring him out of this. So that was what he had made up his mind to do.

And he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He soon arrived at Blaine's house and knocked on the door.

After a brief wait, the door opened and Mrs Anderson, Blaine's mom, stood just inside. “Sam! It's good to see you. How are you?”

“I'm fine, thanks mam. Is Blaine sick or can I see him?”

She smiled gratefully. “I'm glad you're here. Blaine has been up in his room for two days. I can't get him to come down at all.” She hesitated, before adding, with concern; “He won't eat properly. I don't know what to do. It's like he's lost interest in everything he loves.”

Sam followed her inside, moving into the kitchen. “I guess its been hard since Kurt and him...”

She nodded as she pulled on her jacket. “He hasn't been the same since the break up, it's true. And I know he misses Kurt like crazy. But I don't know – I don't think that's all it is.”

Sam frowned. “What do you mean?”

She glanced upstairs. “He was cut up about Kurt, not that he's told me much about what happened, but he changed before that. Since the time he spent the night away. I know he cheated on Kurt that night – something I couldn't believe he would ever do. And it's so not like him. He left the day before that night perfectly normal - if perhaps a little quiet - But when he got back home the next morning, he was so different.”

Sam frowned. He opened his mouth to reply, but then heard a creak and looked up. Blaine was standing on the stairs, watching them both. “Oh hey man,” Sam offered. “I was worried about you. You weren't in school.”

Blaine shrugged. “I was sick,” he replied. “It happens.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. It was Pam who spoke up first.

“I'm meeting a friend for dinner. Will you two boys be okay?”

Blaine eyed Sam. “I don't think Sam will be staying long, mom.”

She looked from one boy to the other, and then shrugged. “Well, there's plenty of food in the fridge, Blaine. And Sam, help yourself. I won't be long. Have a good night, both of you.”

And with that, she took her leave, closing the door behind her. Leaving them to it.

Blaine fixed Sam with a cold look. He crossed his arms over his chest. “So you're actually _checking_ up one me now? That's a thing that is happening?”

“Why did you throw a sicky? We had Glee practice.” Sam replied.

Blaine laughed bitterly. “Oh that's rich coming from you. You get a sore finger and you're away for the week. When are you EVER in class?”

“Class is for academics.” Sam countered. “And anyway, I never miss Glee.”

Blaine had to concede on that. “Fine, apart from Glee. Seriously, Sam. I don't like you checking up on me!”

Sam balled his hands into fists.

“What do you expect, dude? You've been acting all Twilight Zone now for weeks!”

Blaine bristled at that. “I've got stuff to work out. But I have to do that in my _own_ time!”

“You're not working through anything though! Look at you, Blaine. This is NOT you. Do you even care any more?”

Blaine threw him a glare and then went over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of beer and unscrewing the top.

Sam held up a hand, indicating that Blaine was proving his point. “And since when do you drink like this on a school night?”

“It's my house, Sam.”

“I wonder if Kurt would approve.”

That was a low blow but Sam couldn't help himself.

Blaine's stare was deadly.

“Well, he's not here to see me, is he?”

Sam went quiet at that.

Not yet, no. Not until tomorrow.

He felt a pang of guilt. And then followed as Blaine walked through to the hallway. The other boy paused at the bottom of the stairs, ready to make his exit. “Sam, I don't know what else to tell you. I'm missing the love of my love and things don't seem to be worth the effort right now. School, New Directions, any of it. You, Sebastian, anyone else who wants to butt into my life... I wish you'd all just take the hint.. Maybe I don't WANT friends around me right now.”

After hesitating for a moment, Sam finally spoke up. _No more walking on egg shells._ “What happened that night, Blaine?”

Blaine was evidently totally thrown by Sam's directness. He stuttered over his words.

“What... what night?”

Sam stayed very calm, very patient. “Your mom told me you haven't been the same since that one particular night. So what happened?”

Blaine felt a wave of anger. Why was his mom even discussing this with Sam? She had no right! Neither of them did! He glared at his friend.

“I don't know what she's talking about.”

Sam walked to him. “That guy you hooked up with...”

Blaine instantly cringed, and looked down. “I don't want to talk about him.”

“You've NEVER told me anything about him. How did you meet him?”

“Online.” Blaine replied. He swallowed hard. “I didn't know him.”

Sam urged on, trying to pry some more. He knew Blaine would just clam up even more but he had to try. Blaine wasn't going to talk to him unless he pushed the topic.

“What was his name?” He asked.

Blaine hesitated. “Eli...” He said softly. “Like I said, it was just one night. I...” He paused, before adding; “I haven't seen him again and I don't want to.”

“But you hooked up with this guy. You must have liked him.”

“I guess. He was cute... smart...” Another shudder. “Sam, please drop this. He was just some guy. He didn't matter. I was lonely, I was missing Kurt. I was weak. I just wanted some company and it all got out of hand...”

Sam blinked. “What do you mean, out of hand?”

Blaine knew he had said too much. He fought to compose himself.

“I mean... I didn't mean to... I didn't go there for that..”

“For what, Blaine? _What_ didn't you go there for?”

Blaine was half way up the stairs. Trying to escape.

“Sam, I can't do this now...”

“BLAINE, TALK TO ME!”

“NO!” Blaine stopped dead, turned and yelled back down the stairs at Sam, taking the other by surprise. “I told you, everything is cool! I mean it! I don't your help!” He gestured towards the door. “Please, Sam, just go. I just want to be left alone. I can't deal with this any more!” He stared pleadingly at Sam. “Please, buddy?”

Sam dropped his head. How exactly was he supposed to help him?

“Okay,” Sam finally conceded, defeated. “I'll see you Monday, I guess.” He knew he couldn't force his point. Blaine was way too stubborn.

And then they both heard the buzzing of the cell phone.

Blaine's breathing hitched. His whole body tensed. Apparently forgetting Sam was even there, he was lost in his own world as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his handset. He looked down at his phone, and pressed to look at the text.

And then Sam heard him sob.

And then there was a loud crash from outside and Blaine let out a cry, stumbling over the top steps.

He tried to grab hold of the handrail but he had already lost all his balance.

Sam could do nothing but watch horrified as Blaine fell backwards down the stairs.

He landed in a heap at Sam's feet, hitting his head on the floor. Sam took a moment to recover from what had just happened and then dived forward. He grabbed for his friend.

“Blaine... _Blaine_? Are you okay?”

Blaine moaned gently, holding his arm at an awkward angle.

Sam checked over his friend carefully, worried about moving him.

“I'll call an ambulance. Don't move, okay?”

Blaine muttered softly. “Sorry, Sam... so stupid...”

“Man, we're all clumsy. You know me. Can't even walk across a room without tripping over my own feet...”

He took out his own phone to call for an ambulance, and then stopped when he saw Blaine's phone lying close by, the screen smashed.

He picked it up and read the most recent message Blaine had received.

“Flirting again, baby? Guess I'll see you tonight. We'll talk about it then.”

Sam swallowed hard, remembering Blaine's fear. Whoever had sent this, Blaine did not want to see him.

And Sam was starting to figure out why.

This guy. This “Eli.” He'd done something to Blaine. Something bad. Really bad.

Sam dropped the phone, and quickly dialled 911 on his own.

“ _Whoever dared to hurt him,”_ Sam told himself with absolute clarity. “ _He's gonna pay.”_

But there would be time to worry about who did what and how. Right now, he had to worry about his friend. Blaine was all that mattered.

The call connected, and the operator spoke up, pulling Sam back into the present.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“Yeah, my friend is hurt. He fell down the stairs. I think he broke his arm. Please send an ambulance?”

Blaine listened as Sam gave his address, and asked them to come as soon possible...

But Sam's voice was getting softer, and Blaine strained to hear him.

Blaine panicked, he could feel himself falling again. He was falling _so far_ and he was going to hit the ground and it was going to hurt again and Sam knew and everyone would know and oh God his arm really hurt, and it was getting dark and he was glad it was getting dark and he wanted to sleep.

He wanted to forget.

As he finally surrendered to that darkness, Blaine could hear Sam, though he sounded so far away, calling his name, over and over. And then he could feel his best friend's arms around him, holding him close and he wanted Kurt, but he couldn't have him, but he knew he was safe as the inviting blackness consumed him, and Eli couldn't hurt him now, and finally, he knew no more.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! In my defence, I'm back in the office so haven't had as much time to write and this is a long chapter! And an emotional one. Enjoy.

It was the next day when Blaine finally woke up. 

The doctors had recommended a small operation due to a minor bleed on his brain. Sam had been scared, Blaine's mom had cried, but the doctors had played it down, saying it was a very minor procedure and Blaine would be fine. He had just taken “a nasty knock to his head” and most minor brain bleeds go away on their own, so it was just to be sure. A bleed on his brain had sounded very serious to Sam but the doctors knew better than he did...

And Mr & Mrs Anderson had paid a lot of money for these doctors...

After an hour of waiting, they came to talk. The surgery had gone fine, they said. Now he'd need sleep. It was eight hours later that Blaine finally opened his eyes.

He'd dozed in and out a few times, giving Sam false hope, but now he really was properly awake. And he promptly leaned over and threw up. The nurses were there, doing their jobs, looking after them. Pam had gotten upset and had gone outside but Sam had done what he could to help the nurses, watching as they laid Blaine back down, pulled the sheets up to his chin. They'd told Sam to stay with him – and to let them know if he felt ill again. 

Blaine was scared, unsure where he was or what had happened. He had looked around the room – small, one window, all white. He'd called out for his mom.. and for Kurt. Sam was by his side, trying to calm him down. Telling him he would be fine, that everything would be okay. That he was in hospital and he was safe. That nothing was going to hurt him... And to take it easy...

Blaine blinked repeatedly, trying to focus on Sam. He thought hard, trying to recall what had happened, why he was lying in that bed and why his head felt like it was three times its normal size. And why was his arm killed him? “What happened?” He croaked. 

“You tripped and fell down the stairs. Broke your arm. And hit your head. You scared the hell out of me, man. Ambulance brought you to hospital. They've fixed your head and your arm and told me you had mild concussion. You'll be okay but will have to take it easy for a while.”

Blaine swallowed hard. “So, no Sectionals?”

Sam frowned. “Sectionals wasn't exactly on your list of top priorities. You didn't seem interested, Blaine... You've not even bothered with Glee for weeks. We all thought...” He sighed and looked down. 

Blaine leaned back and closed his eyes, swallowing hard. He ran his uninjured hand over his face. “Of course I was still interested, Sam. It's Sectionals, it matters! My head was so messed up... But I still care. I still want to be a part of it...”

Sam shook his head and took his hand. “Man, I get it. You've been distracted for weeks. Singing isn't ever what you wanna do when you've had a bad break up..”

Blaine gave him a half smile. “Actually it helps... with something like a break up... Helps you deal with the emotions... But when something...” His words died away, and he averted his gaze from Sam.

Sam watched him for a moment and then squeezed his hand. “Okay, I'll talk with Mr Shue. We'll see what we can do, yeah? The competition is still two weeks away. There's time. If you feel better, no headaches or anything, there's no reason why you can't take part.” He held up his hand, suddenly having a thought. “Look, they've got slings and stuff...”

Blaine sighed. “I guess they do.” He groaned with pain as he tried to sit up more, much to Sam's chagrin, and looked around the room. “Hey, is my Mom here?”

Sam helped him to lay back down, giving him a displeased frown, but nodded. “Yeah. She's been here the whole time. She took a break, went to get some coffee from the machine.” He patted his arm, and then held up his hand in apology remembering that wasn't the best plan. He added, with a shrug; “Your Dad was here too.”

Blaine blinked at that. “He was? For real? Where is he?”

Sam shrugged. “He had to go. Said he had to work. He promised your mom he'd be back soon though, man.”

Blaine nodded, and glanced away. _I'm sure he did. Just long enough to look interested._

He fought back the tears. “I'm surprised he came at all. He doesn't normally care.”

Sam waved that away. “ _Everyone_ cares, man. The New Directions wanna come and visit you as soon as they're allowed. Even Kitty feels bad about the way she treated you. As soon as they get the okay to come down here, they will.”

Blaine actually smiled at that. A real,genuine smile. 

And then, after a beat, he spoke up again:

“Does... Well... did anyone tell...”

He broke off. Sam watched him, his brow furrowed. 

“Who?” He asked. 

Blaine waved away his question. “Forget it, it doesn't matter. I'm being stupid.”

Sam chewed on his lower lip. He of course knew only too well who Blaine meant. But he wasn't about to tell him Kurt was actually on his way back to Lima as they spoke. It was a surprise and it was a surprise Blaine clearly needed. Sam had been so worried that he'd made the wrong move calling Kurt – that he could actually have made everything worse - but now? Hearing Blaine desperately want to ask him if he would see the one person he wanted more than any other but not knowing how? He knew he'd done the right thing. Blaine needed something good to happen, and Kurt was his something good. With Kurt's help, Blaine might just find his way out of the darkness he'd been trapped in for so long.

Sam watched quietly as Blaine moved his hand to his head again, moaning softly. 

“I should get out of here,” he said, getting to his feet. “You need some sleep. Gotta get you well again.”

Blaine smiled, and this time, he squeezed Sam's hand. 

“Thanks for everything, Sam. I've been acting crazy and I know it. You've been a good friend... I guess I really freaked you out...”

He suddenly paused. And within moments he was trying to sit up again. Blaine stopped pulling on his jacket, and leaned forward again, to stop him.

“Hey Blaine, relax. It's okay.”

“Where's my phone?” Blaine asked urgently, his tone suddenly worried. He looked for his own jacket and saw it hanging on the door. “I need my jacket.”

Sam held up his hand. “Whoa dude. Calm down.”

Blaine swore under his breath and slammed his hand down on the sheet where he lay. He glared at Sam, almost accusingly. “ _Where is it_?” And then, after a sigh, trying to compose himself, “Do you have it?”

Sam swallowed hard. He took out the phone and handed it to Blaine. The screen was smashed, a casualty of the fall down the stairs. 

“I'm sorry it got smashed. Better the phone then your head though man...” 

Blaine suddenly seemed to be very relieved. “No, its fine. I can get a new phone.” He looked up at Sam, after a moment, and gestured to the phone. “You, eh, didn't look at any of the messages on here did you?”

Sam hesitated. He didn't want to answer at once. He'd known that Blaine had freaked out after getting a text, freaked out so much it had caused his accident. He couldn't resist having a quick look and he hadn't liked what he'd seen. About 20 messages, all from the same guy. Eli. Most of the messages Blaine had ignored, but he had replied to a few, begging this guy to leave him alone...

Finally, he asked the burning question. “Blaine, why does this Eli guy scare you so much?”

Blaine glared at him. “You had no right to look at my messages! They're private.”

“Blaine... Is this guy...”

“It's not your business. Sam, just leave it.”

“It is my damn business! You're my best friend. Why has he texted you so many times?”

Blaine balled his hands into fists and grunted in pain.

“Sam, please. I can't do this now.”

“But Blaine... I just want to help you...”

“ _I can't!_ ”

“Blaine! Sweetie, you're awake! Thank God.”

They both jumped in surprise and turned to see Pam Anderson standing at the door, holding two coffees. She handed them both to Sam and then went to her son's side, kissing him and stroking his curls. Blaine managed a pained smile. “Sorry mom..” He said softly. She shook her head, tears slipping down her face. 

Sam heard a text come in and turned around to look at it. It was from Kurt and he was just arriving at the hospital. He made his apologies to Blaine and Pam, who said a quick thanks to Sam and then quickly took his leave, heading out to the elevator. He texted Kurt back, telling him he would meet him in the car park. 

He walked to the exit, shaking his head. He only hoped this was the right thing to do. One thing he did know, he couldn't help Blaine any more than he already had. It wasn't up to him to get Blaine to open up. Sam was pretty sure he knew who could. And he was just about to drive into the car park. 

Sam was waiting outside the hospital. He knew Kurt had gotten a ride with his dad He wondered if Burt would just drop him off or come in with him. Sam hoped Burt would know Kurt and Blaine would need time to themselves... He walked away from the entrance, toward the car park and main road. He heard his name being called, and turned to see Kurt walking toward him. He ran up to his friend and gave him a big hug.

“Hey man, I'm so glad to see you.”

Kurt returned the hug and then pulled away, turning to wave at his dad. “I told him you'll be able to give me a ride home later. If its a problem I can call..”

Sam shook his head. “You came all the way here from New York cos I asked you to. Least I can do is give you a twenty minute ride home..”

“Thanks,” Kurt replied, with a grateful smile.

A pause. “How was the flight?” Sam asked.

“Fine,” Kurt replied. “Its not too long so it was good... No delays...”

“Great,” Sam replied at once. And then after a break... “That's real great..”

There was a few moments of quiet as both of them knew the subject they would eventually have to get to but they both wanted to avoid it. Peasantries were easier.

Sam smiled. “So, how's Rachel?” 

Kurt nodded. “She's good. Great actually. She's working on her musical. It'll be opening soon.”

“That's great... I'm glad it all worked out.”

There was another awkward pause, until Kurt finally asked:

“So, how is he?”

“He was lucky. He broke his arm, and he needed surgery for a small bleed on his brain.”

Kurt's eyes widened. “A bleed on his brain?” He said, with concern. “Isn't that bad?”

“The doctor said it wasn't serious. Not a brain haemorrhage or anything like that. Could have been a lot worse.” He nudged his arm. “I'm so glad you came. It'll mean the world to Blaine.

Kurt nodded. “I thought about not coming.” He said honestly. “But then I knew I'd never forgive myself if I'd done that. I thought I could just visit him quickly and it would be easy. Just pop in, make sure he's gonna be OK and then leave. But now I'm here... It's anything but easy.” He sighed. “I don't really know what I'm doing here at all.”

“He's not good, Kurt. Emotionally, he's in a bad place.”

Kurt was not impressed. “Well, that makes two of us.”

He kept walking and Sam fell into step beside him. 

“He cheated on me.” Kurt continued, glaring ahead. “With a one night stand. You remember that?”

Sam knew that only too well. But he also knew something was seriously wrong. there is something seriously wrong. 

“Kurt, you don't know how he's been these past weeks.”

“He did it Sam, not me. I don't care how down he's been.”

“Then why come?”

Kurt didn't reply to that. He just kept walking. 

Sam tried again. “He's scared, Kurt. He keeps getting texts and he's so jumpy and freaked out every time his phone buzzes. This isn't about being gutted about what he did what to you, although I know that's part of it. It's worse than that.”

Kurt was losing patience. They were nearly at the hospital entrance. “What are you getting at Sam, please just spit it out...”

Sam swallowed hard. “Kurt, I think the guy _forced_ Blaine to do something...”

“Forced, as in... He made him do something he didn't want to...?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah... as in, forced him to do _it...”_

Kurt stopped dead. Sam paused alongside him. He saw how pale Kurt suddenly was. 

Kurt swallowed hard, trying to digest what Sam had just told him. That wasn't something that had ever even occurred to Kurt. Blaine had cheated. He'd slept with another man. That was all there was to it.

Horror seized him and held him in its grip. 

The world may as well have fallen apart for Kurt in that moment.

He slumped back against the wall behind him, bringing a shaking hand up to his mouth. 

_Please no. Don't let that be true..._

And if it was... That means... _Oh God..._

Blaine had tried to talk to him. At the school. 

“ _I never told you... About what happened with...”_

He'd silenced Blaine so coldly. He'd stopped him dead with his anger. He could see the hurt in the other boy's eyes and he wanted to vomit. Kurt had even told Blaine that Lima wasn't his home any more. 

That he would never forgive him. 

What if.. What if Sam was right?

Oh God...

“Are you sure? He was ... ” He whispered, before looking away, not able to speak the word out loud.

“No I'm not sure because he won't tell me. He won't speak about it, he just clams up. But it all fits, Kurt. All I know is, it all comes back to this one guy. This Eli...”

Kurt visibly bristled at the name. “But Blaine told me about Eli... He didn't say anything about..” His words died away. 

Again, that tiny voice within Kurt, whispering to him. _But he tried to tell you, didn't you? And you wouldn't listen..._

Sam carried on. “He's terrified of him, Kurt. He got a text from him and he just lost it. That's why he lost his footing and fell down the stairs. I've never seen anyone so scared.” He bit his lip as he faced Kurt. “Please, can you talk to him? See if you can find out if I'm right or if I'm completely wide of the mark with all this?”

Kurt composed himself, getting his thoughts together. And then, he nodded.

Sam let out a big sigh. “That's great. I think, no, I _know_ he needs you.”

Kurt took a deep breath and then gestured to Sam to open the door. He followed the other boy into the hospital, and into the elevator. Both were in silence as they went back up to the 6th floor, and back to the ward Blaine was in. 

“I should have flowers...” Kurt said, with a small smile. “Blaine loves flowers. I didn't think...”

Sam didn't know what to say. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder, giving him any support he could. Kurt after all hadn't seen Blaine for weeks. Months. It was always going to be hard but in these circumstances? It must have been horrendous, and Sam's heart went out to the other boy. 

They walked through the waiting area, to Blaine's private room. Something his Dad had paid for. As usual, Mr Anderson made sure the money was sorted. Emotion and compassion he wasn't so good at. Pam Anderson was sitting beside her sons bed. She looked up when she saw Sam and smiled. “I thought you--” She began and then fell silent when she saw Kurt. She glanced at Blaine, a tear in her eye. “He went back to sleep...” She said softly. “He was so tired.” 

Sam nodded. “He was with me too.” His voice low. “I'm not surprised.” 

Pam nodded to Kurt. “Won't do you go in, Kurt. Sit with him. I need to go for a walk anyway, Sam can keep me company.” She inclined her head to Sam. “Fancy a walk, Sam?”

He frowned. “I don't think... When he wakes up...”

“He'll see exactly who he needs to see.” Pam replied knowingly.

Then Sam got it.

“Yeah...” He said at once. “A walk sounds good. The gardens are nice. And besides, I gotta call Artie. They'll all be desperate for an update.”

Pam nodded, and smiled encouragingly at Kurt, moving aside to allow him to enter. 

“He won't be expecting to see me...” Kurt said, in a tiny voice. “The last time I saw him, I said some things...”

Pam shook her head. “It won't matter. You're here now.” She kissed his cheek.

And then closed the door, leaving Kurt alone. 

Kurt stared at the closed door for a moment, and then turned back to Blaine. He walked to him, taking in the bruises on his face, the bandage round his forehead, the cast on his arm. He shook his head and brought a shaky hand up to his mouth. He'd seen Blaine hurt before... when Sebastian had thrown a slushy laced with stones into his face and eyes. It had almost cost Blaine an eye. But this? This was different. Blaine looked so small, so vulnerable. 

Someone had hurt him.

And Kurt hadn't been there. Even more. He'd turned his back on him. Literally.

Kurt took the seat beside Blaine and leaned forward. Almost nervously, he reached out and took his hand. He stared at it, not quite believing that they had somehow come to this. Blaine was the love of his life. Nothing could change that. 

He watched him sleep, hoping he wasn't having bad dreams.

After some time, with Kurt not moving from that chair, Blaine finally began to stir. He moaned softly, and then his eyes slowly opened. And focused on Kurt, who gave him a small smile. Blaine's eyes widened. He looked completely astonished.

“Kurt?” He whispered, weakly.

“It's me...” Kurt said, with a slight tremor to his voice. “Surprise.”

“How? Did your dad--?” He blinked. “No, he wouldn't have had enough time after I fell to call you?”

“Sam. He called me.”

Another sigh. “He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have dragged you here.”

“He didn't.” Kurt hesitated. “Well, maybe he did. Maybe there was some guilt tripping involved. But I'm glad I'm here now.”

Blaine swallowed hard. “Am I dreaming?” He finally managed with a small smile.

Kurt shook his head. And kissed his hand. “No, babe. It's really me. I'm here.”

Blaine tried to turn his head to the side, not wanting Kurt to see him cry. But that small movement caused him discomfort, and he groaned.

Kurt was concerned at once. “Are you OK? Shall I call someone?”

Blaine gave him a pained smile. “Don't you dare go anywhere. I'm basking.”

Kurt sighed. “I'm not going away, Blaine. I'm staying right here. As long as you need me.”

Blaine flinched at that. He moved his hand out of Kurt's.

“I don't deserve that,” he said softly.

Kurt looked down. “Maybe not. But that's the way it is.” He took his hand again. “What happened? I knew you were clumsy but how did you miss a step?”

Blaine flinched. “I just lost my footing, that's all. It was stupid..” 

They were silent for a few moments, before Kurt asked: “So, how have you been?”

Blaine flinched at the question. He fought back tears. “I've been OK. But it's been hard without you. I missed you.” He chewed on his lower lip. “You're my best friend. And not speaking to you, it's been the hardest thing I could ever...” He shook his head. “But I got on. Because what else could I do? I got on with it.”

Kurt sighed, and met his gaze. “That's not what I heard, Blaine.”

Blaine bristled at that. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. “Well, Sam has been stressing about me for a while so you shouldn't listen to anything he told you.”

Kurt frowned. “Sam also said that you've lost interest in Glee. That you haven't sung a solo for weeks. Is that true?” 

Blaine whimpered softly. “I just... I didn't want to sing...” 

“I know you Blaine.” Kurt replied softly. “You love to perform, you love to sing. It's how you deal with your emotions. You never lose that. So, why was this time different?”

Blaine finally looked at him. “We broke up. It was my fault. I couldn't deal. Is that what you wanted to hear from me?”

“I don't believe our break up made you stop singing.”

“Well there's nothing else.” Blaine replied stubbornly.

Kurt took a deep breath. He had to try. He needed to get Blaine to speak. So he put his faith in Sam.

“What about Eli?” He asked Blaine, keeping his voice calm even though he was in turmoil inside, terrified at the answer he would get. “He must have meant something to you. You cared enough to sleep with the guy...”

Blaine seized up at the name and shook his head hurriedly. “He meant nothing to me, Kurt. That night, every day after. He means _nothing_ and that's the Gods honest truth!” He held up a hand, desperate to make Kurt believe what he was telling him. “I don't want anything to do with him! I never did! I didn't want it...”

Kurt looked up sharply.

“You didn't want it?”

Blaine looked horrified. He hurriedly looked away. “I.. I meant..” He stuttered, struggling to get the words out. “I didn't want to hurt you..”

Kurt swallowed hard. And with a quick shake of his head, he whispered; “That's not what you meant, Blaine.”

Blaine was shaking. He closed his eyes, and covered his face with his hands.

Kurt leaned closer to him. “I'm here. I'm with you.” He paused. “And yes; I'm still really mad at you and it still hurts like hell what you did but right now THAT DOESN'T MATTER. I'm not going anywhere, so stop trying to push me away because it isn't going to work.”

Blaine couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Wetness streamed down his face, unrelenting. 

Kurt put his arms around the smaller boy as best as he could, trying not to cause him any added pain.

“Please baby, tell me. What did Eli do to you?”

Finally, Blaine lowered his hands and faced Kurt. He trembled as he took hold of his soul mate's hand and finally spoke the words out loud that he had been too scared to even acknowledge:

“He raped me.”

Kurt held him tightly, silent tears running down his face.

Blaine placed his head against the other boys chest and finally dropped his defences. And he wept, clinging to Kurt for dear life.

TBC


End file.
